Hero' the Hero Chao plush
by SilvetaDC
Summary: Só porque ele é um bicho de pelúcia, não quer dizer que ele não tem história pra contar! Primeiro TT fanfic em português. Oneshot e não sou muito boa em sumários.


_Jenny Schimetz. Esse é o nome da minha melhor amiga. E ela sempre diz que eu sou o melhor amigo dela, mas não sei se posso concordar com isso. Afinal, um 'melhor amigo' sempre te diz coisas legais e acolhedoras, se mexe e faz coisas para fazer o outro se sentir bem, seja trazendo algum objeto para o outro ou até levando o outro para algum lugar legal ou para fazer algo legal... mas eu não posso fazer nada disso pela Jenny, não que eu não queira fazer (e eu quero, e muito), eu não posso mesmo. Também, pra fazer essas coisas, você tem de ter ossos, músculos, sangue, cordas-vocais, órgãos internos... resumindo, você tem de ter um corpo que foi feito para se mexer! Eu, no caso, tenho um corpo feito de pano, algodão e costuras. Como pode ver, sou um boneco, um bicho de pelúcia. Para ser específico, sou um Hero Chao de pelúcia, mas a Jenny me chama só de 'Hero', e eu adoro esse nome porque ela me disse que ele significa 'herói' em inglês, como se ela estivesse me dizendo que eu sou o heróizinho dela! Eu adoro quando ela me leva com ela pra lá e pra cá, pois eu conheço coisas, lugares e pessoas novas, isso é ótimo!! Apesar de a Jenny ser a minha única dona, eu gosto de qualquer um que goste e trate bem a minha criança e se tornam meus amigos também, apesar de, na maioria das vezes, eu nem seja notado, mas não ligo. Jenny cuida de mim como se eu fosse um tesouro, talvez até mais do que isso. E ela é que é o meu tesouro, ela é minha amiga, e muitas vezes minha mamãe! Eu adoro quando ela me leva para dormir com ela, mas também gosto de ficar na prateleira porque posso cuidar ela dali de cima e ver tudo o que acontece e se necessário, alarmar a Jenny quando algo ruim fica no ar, mas como não posso emitir sons, gritar e muito menos falar, muitas vezes o único jeito de avisar Jenny é... cair da prateleira._

_Quando eu não posso fazer nada pela Jenny, eu sei que a nossa nova família vai fazer de tudo pra resolver qualquer que seja o problema. Eu confio neles para cuidar da Jenny quando não estou por perto para ajudar, embora de eu não gostar de ficar sozinho muito tempo longe dela, mas não me preocupo muito porque eu sei que ela volta logo. Nossa nova família não é nossa família de sangue, para falar a verdade, nenhum de nós tem ligação genética entre si, mas ainda sim somos uma família. Nenhum deles se chamam pelos seus devidos nomes. A Jenny também caiu nisso. Nenhum deles a chamam pelo nome, em vez disso eles a chamam de... 'Silveta'. Nada contra esse nome, ele até que é bem legal em minha opinião, mas ainda prefiro 'Jenny'. O nome dela É Jenny! Nossa nova família chama a si mesmos 'Os Jovens Titãs'. Não podia ter tem nome melhor!! Somos 'Titãs' porque temos espírito guerreiro e protegemos nosso lar e as pessoas que lá vivem! Somos 'Jovens' por que... bem... somos 'crianções' e abaixo dos 18 anos. O nome do nosso lar, você pergunta? Essa é fácil: Jump City, nós os Titãs vivemos no centro dela na Torre dos Titãs ou 'Torre T'! Sendo que a Jenny e eu viemos de outro lugar, mas e daí? Os outros também, alguns são até estrangeiros, tanto é que um de nós até veio de outro planeta!! Também temos uma mascote diferente de qualquer cão ou gato doméstico que você possa ter visto, ele é uma graça... quando não está comendo Zorka Berries._

_Robin. Ele é o nosso líder, embora às vezes não haja como um, principalmente quando está na frente do vídeo-game. Eu sempre quis jogar, mas é meio difícil manusear um joystick quando você não tem ossos e muito menos dedos. Em meu ponto-de-vista, o Robin é meio duro demais com ele mesmo, talvez ele ache que isso seja necessário porque ele é líder, ele diz que isso é uma grande responsabilidade. Pode até ser, mas porque ele é líder não quer dizer que ele tenha de ser 'perfeito'. Se ele visse que ele é bom do jeito que é... Definitivamente, ele é o 'Líder-sem-medo', ele sempre faz a coisa certa, mesmo sendo a coisa mais difícil de fazer e sempre faz de tudo para proteger o resto de nós, mesmo que isso signifique ir CONTRA nós! Às vezes ele é meio... paranóico e às vezes ele é meio grosseiro e 'estourado'. Jenny teve mais interação com ele do que eu, mas tenho um grande respeito por ele, ele é um cara legal... e às vezes meio ranzinza. Em raríssimos momentos ele fica com uma 'aura' tão sombria que ele me assusta. E já fiquei louco da vida com ele também, especialmente quando ele grita com a Jenny, a minha criança então não vê outra escolha a não ser 'fugir' para o quarto dela porque ela tem vergonha quando a vêem chorando. Cara, eu fico uma fera com o Robin quando ele faz isso com ela! Quando ele vai se desculpar com a Jenny no quarto dela, se eu tô na prateleira, eu faço questão de cair na cabeça dele pra ver se ele aprende!! Mesmo assim ele é uma boa pessoa, disso eu não tenho dúvida! O engraçado é que tá sempre com aquela máscara, ele não tira ela nem pra dormir!!_

_Estelar. Ai, ai... Que alegria contagiante, no meu ponto-de-vista, ela é mais criança que a Jenny. Sem falar que ela me adora! Foi ela que me apresentou à nossa mascote! Ela sempre deixa o lugar com um clima divertido, seja por querer ou sem querer, eu adoro isso. Cara, ela é tão inocente. Ela me lembra a Jenny antes da morte da mãe... Ela é bem emocional e sensível, igual a Jenny, tanto é que ela parece ficar com um pé atrás na hora de decisões difíceis, mas sempre acaba fazendo a coisa certa. Ela cativou muito a Jenny, e a mim também. De alguma forma ela é capaz de sentir quando algo não está certo com alguém, quando alguém está triste e não diz, por exemplo. Ela tem um coração enorme e puro, pena que não posso dizer o mesmo da metida da irmã dela. Adoro o jeitinho dela!! Eu não vou mentir, a comida dela é diferente de tudo que já vi, e tem cada nome bizarro... Eu tenho de admitir que a cultura e vocabulário dela é um tanto... estranho. O que é um 'zordmorking clorbag' afinal?_

_Ciborgue. Nossa. Que cara cativante! Ele me lembra muito (e MUITO mesmo) o Michelangelo, o falecido irmão mais velho da Jenny. Por isso mesmo eu acredito que o Ciborgue vai cuidar muito bem da Jenny e tratar ela como sua irmã caçula, já que eu notei que ele é um dos que mais se apegou a ela (depois de mim, hehê!). Ele também é um dos que mais se preocupa com a Jenny (Tanto é que às vezes ele se precipita...). Fui eu que dei uma forcinha pra ele quando a Jenny desapareceu uma vez depois que ele e o Robin tiveram uma briga tipo aquela quando o CinderBlock fugiu da prisão pela primeira vez (é óbvio que a Jenny e eu não estávamos lá ainda, só chegamos aos Titãs depois da petrificação de uma tal de Terra... foi o Mutano que nos contou essa história). É, ela tem o hábito de sumir depois que vê uma briga na família e vai para os lugares mais curiosos que você pode pensar (uma vez ela se escondeu dentro do armário enquanto os Titãs pensavam o pior). Tanto o Ciborgue quanto o Robin sabiam que ela tinha sumido porque eles tinham brigado e ambos se sentiram culpados e ficaram 'loucos' atrás dela e o Ciborgue disse que tinha uma grande intuição de que sabia onde a Jenny tinha ido. Sabe onde ela estava? Tenta adivinhar... Tá bom, tá bom, eu digo... Ela estava no cemitério de Jump City, visitando o túmulo do pai e do irmão mais velho (a mãe está enterrada em outra cidade). Não é que o Ciborgue tava certo sobre sua intuição?? Quando acharam ela, ele disse que ela tinha quase matado eles de susto e preocupação e que era pra ela por favor não sumir de novo, e que ela tinha feito algo a mais: ela tinha feito eles fazerem às pazes! Foi aí que a Jenny se tornou na 'cola' que mantia o grupo junto, a irmãzinha caçula do grupo. Ciborgue é um cara legal, mas às vezes ele parece não gostar de si mesmo, talvez seja porque ele seja metade robô. Mas como a Jenny diz, ele é metade robô e todo humano, ele pode ser meio mecânico, mas é e sempre foi a mesma e boa pessoa. O engraçado é que ele não vai a nenhuma garota, elas é que vão até ele! Hahah, pegue a Abelha e a Jinx como exemplo! Tem momentos que ele me mata de rir (bom, tecnicamente eu não posso rir, já que minha boca é costurada, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer), por exemplo, o jeito que ele ama o carro dele, ou quando está fazendo cócegas na Jenny (coitada... não é que ele descobriu que ela tem pele super sensível em relação a cócegas? Heheh... Se ele contar esse segredo ao resto do grupo... ai, ai). Tem vez que ele parece um crianção, principalmente quando ele tá jogando vídeo-game com o Mutano. Tsk tsk, ele é uma figura!_

_Ravena. Brrr... Nem sei bem o que dizer dela. Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas teme que no fundo ela realmente seja má, mas eu sei que ela não é má. Ela não é de se enturmar muito, e sempre tenta ter um total controle sobre suas emoções, especialmente a raiva. Ela às vezes me assusta, principalmente quando está furiosa! Eu frequentemente a vejo meditando, queria poder fazer isso também... Ela também parece ter uma queda por terror, especialmente filmes de terror. Ela parece não gostar muito de mim, uma vez quando Jenny tinha me levado para a mesa com ela na hora do café da manhã, minha cabeça sem-querer virou para a Ravena, então eu fiquei olhando pra ela, ela notou e disse pra Jenny_ "Silveta, o seu bichinho está me encarando. Eu não gosto de comer com alguém me encarando... então faça ele virar essa carinha feliz para dele para outra coisa!" _Independente dela não gostar de mim (acho), eu gosto muito dela, e a Jenny também gosta! Se eu pudesse falar, diria a ela que ela deveria sorrir mais, pois cada sorriso é um passo para a alegria!! Muitas vezes eu a vejo lendo livros, ela gosta muito de ler livros! Eu penso, será que ela também gosta de ler diários...? Heheheheh..._

_Mutano. Credo, que humorista teimoso!! Ele não desiste nunca, principalmente quando ele tenta fazer a Ravena rir. Ele é... Como se diz... o 'boa casa', o 'palhaço' da turma (No bom sentido). Ele vive contando piadas ou acontecimentos engraçados... embora às vezes elas não sejam tão engraçadas assim. Deve ser muito legal poder virar qualquer animal, isso chega até a ser engraçado, por exemplo, quando ele disse de uma maneira abstrata _"Puxa, eu virar um animal!!"_, e de repente ele vira um gorila verde! Ele é bem travesso, ele vivia fazendo 'sacanagens' com os outros Titãs, bem, ele ainda faz, porém com menos freqüência. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Quando o Mutano fica na frente do vídeo-game, ele vira um ANIMAL! Principalmente quando é o Ciborgue que tá jogando com ele... Haaha, com essa dupla ninguém pode! Essas travessuras dele na verdade são pedidos de atenção, pelo menos a Jenny sempre dá atenção pra ele quando ele 'pede'. Ele é uma 'caixinha de surpresas', tem vez que ele fica mais sério que o Robin, por exemplo, quando essa 'Terra' os traiu ou quando ele liderou um pequeno grupo para salvar os amigos da Irmandade Negra... Ele consegue alegrar qualquer um, e sempre faz a Jenny (e eu) rir. Mutano, você é um amigão ANIMAL!!_

_Heh... Claro que a Jenny sente muito por ter perdido sua família biológica (Maldito Slade!!), mas eu sei que ela sabe que sua nova família vai estar sempre ao lado dela, assim como ela estará ao lado de cada um deles, e isso é um fato, pode crer!_

_E como eu fico nessa história, você pergunta? Ora... Embora eu seja apenas um bicho de pelúcia, um observador silencioso, tenho muito orgulho de fazer parte dessa família... na verdade, não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da minha criança, minha Jenny está crescendo._


End file.
